


It Sounded Like a Good Idea

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Sounding, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sir tries sounding with Dean





	It Sounded Like a Good Idea

__

Dean was tied up, completely immobile. Sir had his legs tied to the end of the bed, spread as far apart as he could get, more or less comfortably. His hands were secured above his head, tied to the headboard. 

Sir had been playing with Dean’s cock for awhile. Dean was whining and needy, precum pooled on his balls and stomach. Sir just smiled down at him and kissed him from time to time.

Dean hated this and loved it at the same time. He hated not being able or allowed to cum, but he also knew eventually Sir would take care of him. In the meantime, it was torture.

Sir reached for something and Dean lifted his head as much as he could to see what Sir had. It was a slim metal rod with a ball on the end. Dean had never seen one before and he was tempted to ask Sir what it was, but he knew better.

Sir grabbed Dean’s cock and held it firmly in one hand. Dean moaned. He loved the touch of Sir anywhere on his body but this was his second favorite place to be touched.

His eyes got big when he saw what Sir was about to do. Sir lubed a rod up with a lot of lube.

Sir carefully pushed the rod into Dean’s slit. It felt weird and kind of bad but at the same time, it felt kind of good too. He moaned and gasped as Sir slowly pushed the rod into Dean’s cock. When it was in up to the metal ball, Sir sat back and smiled at him.

Dean couldn’t speak. He wanted it out but then again, maybe he didn’t. He was at a loss as to whether he liked it or not. All he knew was that it felt very weird.

Sir untied his legs and after making sure he had good circulation, he made Dean bend his knees and shoved a pillow under Dean’s ass.

Dean watched with big eyes as Sir lubed up the large dildo. He lubed up Dean’s ass and shoved the dildo in. 

Dean arched his back and groaned. It felt so good to have something inside him. Of course it would have felt better if Sir was inside him but it was still really good. Sir began to push and pull the dildo inside Dean.

Dean was acutely aware of the rod inside his cock. He wanted to fuck himself on the dildo but it made the rod feel even weirder. 

After a bit, Dean could feel how close he was. Sir could tell, because he increased the speed of his fucking Dean with the dildo.

It was all building up inside Dean… getting bigger and bigger and then…

Dean screamed. He screamed louder than he ever had before. He screamed and screamed.

Sir yanked the didlo out of him and with a worried look, he pulled the rod out.

Dean came like a gyser. His cum shot up in the air higher than it ever had before and he came more than he ever had before. It was like a fountain shooting out. Dean had his eyes squeezed shut and he just kept screaming for a bit. Sir sat back and watched it with a look of wonder on his face.

When it was over, Sir untied Dean’s arms and cleaned him up. He even had cum on his face. Dean was like a rag doll in Sir’s arms.

Sir pulled Dean in for a cuddle and stroked his head and face, telling him what a good boy he was and how much Sir loved him. 

When Dean finally regained the power of speech, he mumbled, “That was awesome. But I don’t think I want to do that very often. It was…. too intense.”

Sir smiled at him, then kissed him. “I’d say it was, baby boy. It was definitely intense.”

Dean slept for hours and woke up with a smile on his face. 

_  
_


End file.
